Anything You Want It To Be
by PixxieXGlitter
Summary: This is the hilarious show where the Avatar cast is starring in. They do almost anything you want them to do. Also Katara and Zuko are giving advise and Aang's singing songs? Azula is lock up backstage for trying to take over the show.
1. Episode 1 The Azula Song

Aang: Hi Everyone! Welcome to Anything You Want It To Be! This is the newest show and we hope you like it!

Katara: I'm the main girl for advise whether you're anonymous or not. I'm the advise for Girls.

Zuko: I'm the advise for boys. Whatever you do DON'T speak to Azula unless your a crazy psycho.

Toph: I'm here for security purposes.

Aang: We even have Iroh, Dragon of the West and we have Azula is a cage backstage. Ohh that rhymes! (singing voice) _She's in a cage _

_hey hey hey_

_All the way backstage_

_She has a gag..._

Katara: Umm.. Aang this isn't Singing With The Stars!

Aang: Oh cool! Let's do that for this segment, since we have no other ideas or people to give advise to.

Zuko: I got one! (rap voice)

_Wearing a gag_

_In a cage_

_That's Azula_

_Down backstage_

Katara: I don't have any songs or raps. But I have something to add to Aang's.

Audience: Let's hear it!

Katara: (singing voice)

_She's in a cage _

_hey hey hey_

_All the way backstage_

_She has a gag_

_For she nags_

_More than old Hags._

Zuko: (laughs) That's good.

Azula: (backstage) I CAN HEAR YOU AND I'M OUT!!

Zuko, Katara and Aang: Run!!

Toph: Thank you for watching our show. Blah blah blah. We hope you review and give us ideas for the episode coming next week.

Katara: (screaming) Don't forget! If you need advise ask me in your review saying Dear Katara! (dodges Azula)

Zuko: For advise by me just put Zuko-.

**Camera cuts off and shows credits after credits you hear Iroh's voice.**

_This show is sponsored by Ginseng Tea 'The perfect way to calm your soul'_


	2. Episode 2 Valentine

Katara: Welcome to anything you want it to be. I'm Katara and opening the show since Aang is late to the studio.

Zuko: If he wants to keep his job, he should be coming on time.

Katara: Well said. Also for this episode Toph our special person thingy.

Zuko: Special Person thingy??

Katara: What do we call her then?

Zuko: Toph! What do you do?

Toph: I do special things for holidays.

Zuko and Katara: Call her Holiday Special

Aang: Good idea!

Zuko: When did you get here?

Aang: Just now after I hit Studio B. Also you wouldn't believe the traffic on the west coast.

Katara: Can we just get on with the show?

Aang: Ok. First let's go to the Advice Abode. Ohh I could make a song out of that too! (tune of spider pig)

_Advice Abode, Advice Abode_

_Who has the best advice_

_To made, yes yes yes_

(starts dancing)

Zuko: Can we get some duck tape in here? (looks at Aang) And bring a chair with rope too! (Toph drags Aang out)

Katara: Here's a letter for you Zuko. _Zuko- I have a crush on a boy, who is kinda a fictional character. What should I do? Love, crazyzukofangirl1280._ So what's your advice Zuko?

Zuko: I say if that fictional character is me, I say great! But, back to the real. It's ok to like a fictional character, but you have to remember there is no way you both will ever go out. So make sure you don't overly crush on the fictional boy. Who knows there might be a real boy out there for you that reminds you of him.

Katara: Great advice Zuko.

Zuko: Thanks Katara.

Katara and Zuko: So now to the Holiday Hallway with Toph!

Zuko: (whispers) Bet I can get more advice letters than you by the twentieth episode.

Aang: (singing and walking across camera)

_To the Holiday Hallway_

_Fa la la la la la la la la _

_Tis Toph who rules_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

Katara: Your on! (shakes hands with Zuko)

Toph: What's up? Toph here and today's holiday is Valentines Day. To celebrate that we have Zeonii's cousin and her cousins friend. Their both eight and singing a song they made.

8 year olds:

_Will you be my V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E_

_want you know, how happy I shall be_

_If you become my VALENTINE_

_Surely on this V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E _

_day..._

Toph: Cool. Ok that's it for Valentines oh and remember to give your loved one some flowers and chocolate... Ohh! Who am I kidding? Just tell them you love them.

Sokka: I'm just reading reviews from our last episode. Here's an anonymous one saying Wow! This is so cool! Can't wait for more! The song thing is funny!

Everyone: This was Anything You Want It To Be and we're out!

**Camera cuts off and shows credits after credits you hear Iroh's voice.**

_This show is sponsored by Ginseng Tea 'The perfect way to calm your soul'_


	3. Episode 3 That's Wrong

Aang: Hey everyone! Welcome to Anything You Want It To Be! And I wanna change the name!

Katara: You can't change the name!

Zuko: Yeah! You can only change the name if the reader vote to.

Toph: So do you want me to make a poll on the website?

Aang: Fine. Anyways our show was bumped to air on Wednesdays now since not many people were watching. They were busy partying. Katara and Ty Lee also have their Girl Nights on the weekends.

Katara: Speaking of Girl's Night, I'm thinking of us going to the club.

Toph: That'll be cool. But we're under age!

Katara: Not THAT club! The kid one. It still has great music, just doesn't sell alcohol.

Toph: Alright.

Zuko: Hey I think I should start a Guy's Night.

Aang: Sokka already started one. Your too late.

Zuko: $T

Katara: Zuko! This shows supposed to be G rated!

Aang: You just bumped it up to PG13!

Zuko: My bad. Anyways can we get on with the advice.

Aang: Sure. Just don't cuss anymore.

Zuko: I won't. It was a slip of tongue.

Aang: To the Advice Abode!

Katara: We have a letter from Heihachi-Katayama. They wrote _Dear Zuko and Katara, I will finally confess. I have a habit of randomly mentioning characters from animes and tv shows, most often you two, whenever my friends remind me of them, like say something you may say. What do you think I should do about it? Love, Heihachi_  
Zuko: Well that is a common habit. Our Manager has that habit and her family says it starts to bother after a while. So instead of saying it out loud why not think of it in your head. That why you still kind of think about it but you don't bug anyone.

Katara: But if...

Zuko: What are you doing?

Katara: Giving advice.

Zuko: But this is my letter.

Katara: No it says and Katara. (points at the words)

Zuko: Hurry up.

Katara: But if your friends don't mind and do the same habit, then I guess you don't have to worry about it.

Zuko: Why didn't I think of that?

Katara: Cause you look at the obvious.

Zuko: Like I have two letters and you have one.

Katara: Don't worry I'll be winning before you can say I love you. (walks away)

Zuko: What's that supposed to mean??

Sokka: Dude it means, you can't show any emotion but Hate and Anger, and when you do, that'll be the day.

Zuko: Now that's just wrong. (walks away)

Aang: Well that's the show.


	4. Episode 4 Happy Birthday

Aang: Welcome to Anything You Want It To Be! Katara has asked the manager to choose what we do for the show and she said yes. So here's Katara!

Katara: Hey everyone! Today we have a special segment for a lucky girl.

Toph: Yeah! Katara planned this all night!

Zuko: Can we get to the advice before the party.

Katara: SHHH! Your gonna ruin it!

Aang: Well to the Advice Abode!

Zuko: Finally. Anyways Our first letter is from AvAtArIsMyLiFe. They wrote _dear aang u r very weird. after you save the world and stuff can you die?_

Aang: (runs away from stage crying)

Katara: Aang! Come back! (looks at Zuko) This is your fault! Why'd you say that!?

Zuko: (looks at letter in hand) It wasn't me!! It was the letter!

Katara: (snatches letter and reads) Ok, AIML please try not to insult Aang. In our Hit show Avatar, he's the last hope for peace and I don't think our writers would want to kill him.

Zuko: Aang just acts weird cause it's in his script and he gets paid for it. Also he's twelve!

Katara: Ok to the next letter. _DEAR ZUKO, I LIKE FANFICTION A BIT TOO MUCH AND KEEP WRITING THE SAME THINGS ON REVIEWS, AND PEOPLE ARE REALLY SLOW 2 UPTADE! WAH!  
LOVE ARTHEART82  
oh and PLEASE update soon!_

Zuko: Well the writing process takes a while. And the writers here at FanFiction are trying their best to give you a great story. Also they might be taking long cause of how long the chapter is or they have other important things to do. Also if you like FanFiction too much try doing other things.

Katara: Good Advice Zuko. But you're still going down.

Zuko: Wouldn't dream of it. Now here's our next advice letter. Katara said this one is special. _Katara, I'm totally going to only ask you for advice. Zuko, you are just an idiotic dude with a fiery temper. Anyways, Katara, I really like this guy named Jacob. We're just friends, but he's so cute... I just can't stop having a crush on him. Luckily, I'm not a klutz, but I was yesterday. What can I do to make him realize that I want to be more than friends?  
Lola (I turned freaky fourteen today. I love my birthday; it's so rare!)_

Katara: Hey Lola! When your friends with a guy who you like it can get a bit acward. But first you should know that It's NOT about what's on the outside, but in the inside. Second, you should talk to him and ask him if he likes you more than friends. If he does then you two will make a lovely couple. If he doesn't then it's better being friends than nothing at all. Also I have a surprise for you.

Katara, Zuko, Aang, Toph, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh, and Sokka:

_Happy Birthday to you (Aang and Ty Lee: To you to you_

_Happy Birthday to you (Zuko and Katara: To you to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Lola_

_Happy Birthday to you (Iroh and Toph: To you to you!_

Katara: Brings out a round cake with pink frosting and in blue letters _Happy 14th Birthday Lola!_

Zuko: We also put fourteen candles. (lights up candles)

Ty Lee: Make a wish!

Lola: (closes eyes and makes a wish, then blows all candles out.)

Mai: Cuts up the cake for everyone.

Katara: We hope you like the cake!

Ty Lee: Yeah! Iroh made the cake, Katara made the frosting and I put the pink and she wrote the blue.

Katara: We hope you have a great birthday!


	5. Chapter 5 Late Show

Aang: Hey everyone! Welcome to Anything You Want It To Be! We have an awesome show for you tonight.

Zuko: Yeah and if we do have an awsome show, can you turn the camera on me and Katara so we can get to it.

Aang: Talk about being bossy here's Zuko! Talk about being pretty here's Katara!

Katara: Aww thanks Aang.

Zuko: Yeah thanks Aang. (sarcastic smile)

Katara: (lokks at Zuko) Boy what's wrong with you?

Zuko: Nothing now can we get to the advice giving.

Katara: Alright Grouch. Today we have a letter from supercdogg95. They wrote _Dear Katara, mi friend used to like this guy who was being a really big jerk to her, so she doesn't like him anymore. now we have to go to lunch with this guy's girlfriend and it is going to be really awkward! what do you suggest I do to make to make the lunch less awkward? and this will be happening on wednesday, so it's fine if you don't use this!_

Zuko: Their worried about an awkward lunch!

Katara: Wait there's more! ZUKO U R GOIN DOWN! KATARA RULEZ!

Zuko: You just wanted to say that!

Katara: No it really says that! (shows paper) See!

Zuko: Now that's just wrong. I want to tell all you watchers out there not to insult or pick favorites.

Katara: They can pick favorites! They just have to keep rude comments to themselves.

Zuko: Can we get to the advice?

Katara: Sure now to the awkward lunch. Try doing what Sokka does. Make a joke. When you make a joke it lightens up the mood. You can also start a conversation by asking questions or talking about your common intrests.

Zuko: It also wouldn't hurt to tell the girlfriend about how her boyfriend was a jerk.

Katara: Don't listen to him! But you could ask her to talk to her bpyfriend to be nicer to you and your friend.

Zuko: Now we have another letter. This one is from anomyness. _There is this guy, I've liked him since 3d grade. (I'm in 7th grade). I just got art with him a few weeks ago and I'm so happy! On the second week I had art with him and his best friend was like "paul you are such a bully. if you keep being a bully juliet will never wanna go out with you!" When I looked at them his friend was like "yeah paul is a big bully!" then close to the end of the period his friendcame up to me and started talking to me. Then he went back to my crush and and my crush was like "did you ask her" in a whisper. The next day his friends keep asking me stuff like why I like my crush or how I spell my last name. Do you think he likes me? I'm a loser I know. lol. Please don't be like oh you should go up to talk to him cause #1 I'm shy and #2 I'ma loser. bye! ps. you should die Aang. Pss. Call me Zuko._

Katara: That's a long letter.

Zuko: How can I call a person who I don't even know their name or number.

Katara: I don't know. Can we give the advice now?

Zuko: I don't know if you noticed but I'm not good with giving girls advice about how to talk to their crushes.

Katara: This is coming from a guy who didn't know for years a goth girl liked him.

Zuko: That's not fair she was emotionless and thought everything was boring.

Katara: Then what's your excuse for running when that girl kissed you.

Zuko: My life was complicated. She knew me by a different name!

Katara: Theres one clue. Whatever you do don't yell out in public would you go out with m or kiss him suddenly. That would make things awkward.

(Zuko gets up rom his seat)

Katara: Where are you going?

Zuko: Getting the manager.

Katara: Why?

Zuko: She was just in a relationship like this. (leaves)

Katara: Stupid I was with her. She had me ask him if he liked her and he said yes. So if your shy, try having your best friend ask him or he just might make the first move. He gave her cute little pictures.

Zeonii: Are you giving them personal info?

(Katara looks at Zuko)

Zuko: Told you I would get her.

Katara: But I was with her!

Zeonii: Well I can give them more advice. Don't be sad if he doesn't like you. But it seems like he does. It seems he's doing the I am shy so my friend will ask you for me act.

Katara: Good advice, we should have you on the shopw more often.

Zeonii: Don't count on it. (hugs Katara and leaves)

Katara: That's all we have for the show today. See you next week!


	6. Chapter 6 We're Sorry

Aang: Welcome to Anything You Want It To Be!

Toph: Yeah. But now we're changing the name.

Katara: How about Advice Abode.

Zuko: Corny...

Katara: You got anything better?

Zuko: Yep, The Zuko Show or Burning Questions.

Sokka: That's all Fire Nation Stuff.

Zuko: Oh well.

Suki: We're sorry for the long delay in our show. Since the old letters are possible delt with now, we are taking new letters!

Toph: For the trouble we're giving away free gift bags and Baskets to those who didn't get their letters answered.


End file.
